


El lazo jamas se rompe

by Alex100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, M/M, Reencarnación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: Alguna vez me dijeron que la reencarnación era posible si se trataba de parejas destinadas de verdad, el lazo jamás se rompe y eso me lo demostraba, lo había perdido y ahora lo volvía a recuperar, pero esta vez me aseguraría de no perderlo de nuevo.





	El lazo jamas se rompe

 

 

 

 

 

Puedo sentirte bajo la yema de mis dedos, el roce que provoca tu cadera mientras buscas acercarte más a mí vientre, el sutil balanceo de tu pelo castaño provocado por la leve ventisca que entraba por la ventana esa mañana, ¿Cómo logramos terminar en esa condición luego de discutir?, es algo que ahora no me interesa.

Pero estaba seguro que me gustaría terminar de esa manera todos los días.

Aun sabiendo que no eres mío, que al abrir mis ojos esa imagen desaparece como un mal sueño, uno que llevo reviviendo desde hace tantos años desde tu partida, desde que me abandonaste en aquel bosque mientras te sostenía con fuerza para que no te marcharas, para que no murieras, pero tu aliento era débil y las esperanzas que guardaba se esfumaron cuando Scott toco mi hombro tratando de reconfortarme y que después de tantos minutos lograra soltarte, pero solo pude apretarte mas, eso no podía ser realidad.

-Derek- escuche su voz llamarme para tratar de arrebatarte de mi lado, solo levante mi mirada enfurecida y le mostré los ojos de beta que aun poseía, no me interesaba si ahí moría, ya no tenía razón para continuar, la única que tenia se había esfumado cuando Kate me lo arrebato disparándole en el pecho en cuanto estuvo expuesto, por no haberlo protegido, por no haber permanecido a su lado cuando me llamo para que no peleara en el estado que ya me encontraba.

-Derek por favor, tenemos que llevárnoslo- escuche a Lydia aun con su tono débil por la pérdida del que fue su gran amigo.

Lo aferre con mayor fuerza contra mi pecho, su corazón ya no latía y su piel era fría.

Recordé cuando le había confesado lo que sentía, lo que éramos.

_-Entonces somos compañeros- sus palabras sonaron con temor a que solo haya sido una mala pasada de su mente._

_Me acerque a su rostro y le acaricie la mejilla con suavidad para que el contacto no muriera tan rápido, para poder percibir y llenarme de su aroma para después inclinarme y besarlo._

_-Lo somos Stiles- le respondí y este brinco a mis brazos como un pequeño niño, podía notar su felicidad._

Golpee el suelo por haber perdido lo único que me quedaba.

-¡Porque todo lo que me importa me lo tiene que arrebatar!- grite a todo pulmón.

-Derek-susurro Isaac mientras veía y percibía su preocupación.

-No pude ayudarlo, lo abandone- conteste a mi mente y corazón que morían lentamente.

-No es tu culpa lo que paso, deja de culparte de todo, Kate tenía planeado hacerle daño desde que se entero que estabas unido a él, aun sabiendo eso Stiles quiso estar aquí, contigo, acompañándote, no te culpes por algo que ella hizo por favor- escuche a Lydia.

-No pude defenderlo- respondí amargamente.

-Aunque quisieras no hubieras podido ayudarlo, ninguno de nosotros, no queremos perder a otro amigo Derek- la pelirroja se acerco un poco mas tomando mis manos para ayudarme a levantarme.

No proteste, ya no percibía su aroma, solo quería marcharme y perderme y así lo hice, me aparte y corrí por el bosque aun con el llamado de los demás a mi espalda. Después de ese día no volví a encontrarlos ni tampoco regrese a Beacon Hills.

Fue cuando llegue a New York después de 3 años que mi vida comenzó a tornarse mejor.

Había salido como siempre por café en una cafetería cerca del loft que había comprado cuando lo vi.

Sorbía el primer trago de mi taza cuando vi pasar por el gran ventanal esa cabellera castaña, hacía frio y el traía una bufanda carmesí que cubría su cuello, gorro del mismo color y abrigo café oscuro.

Deje caer la taza causando un estruendo tras el impacto contra la meza y el suelo, deje lo que encontré de efectivo en mi bolsillo y salí tras de él, atravesé el cumulo de personas que pasaban por la banqueta y lo vi cruzar el semáforo, empuje a los demás sin ser cortes y lo encontré unos metros delante, percibí su aroma tenue, mi corazón vibraba en mi pecho que volvía a la vida, mi mano se alargo para alcanzarlo completamente, titubee cuando mis dedos tocaron el abrigo y este se giro en cámara lenta para mirarme, mis sentidos no estaban equivocados después de todo.

-¿Disculpa?- su voz era la misma, incluso aquella pequeña respingada nariz rojiza por el frio era la misma- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Me quede mudo por completo.

-¿Perdiste a tu mama?- menciono irónico mientras me sonreía amablemente.

-Perdí a alguien más, pero ya lo encontré- respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿A si?- contesto.

Alguna vez me dijeron que la reencarnación era posible si se trataba de parejas destinadas de verdad, el lazo jamás se rompe y eso me lo demostraba, lo había perdido y ahora lo volvía a recuperar, pero esta vez me aseguraría de no perderlo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto comenzando a avanzar por la cera.

-Derek, ¿Y tú?- conteste.

-Dylan, pero puedes llamarme Stiles, de alguna manera mis padres y amigos tienden a llamarme de esa manera, dicen que tengo cara de un Stiles, no sé si tomarlo como ofensa o solo dejarlo pasar- su sonrisa era tal como la recordaba.

-Stiles es lindo- sonreí ante mi comentario.

Sin duda volvía a vivir.

_Te amo Derek_

_Y yo te amo Stiles_


End file.
